1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic component, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
As an electronic component which is used in a reference frequency signal source of a communication instrument, a measurement instrument, or the like, a quartz crystal oscillator is known. The quartz crystal oscillator requires a stable output frequency with respect to change in temperature with high accuracy. In general, of the crystal oscillators, as a quartz crystal oscillator which obtains extremely high frequency stability, an oven controlled quartz crystal oscillator (OCXO) is known. The OCXO has a quartz crystal resonator which is housed in a thermostat oven controlled at constant temperature.
For example, JP-T-2001-500715 discloses an OCXO which includes a thermally conductive substrate, a heater element arranged on the thermally conductive substrate, and a quartz crystal resonator arranged on the substrate through a clip. In the OCXO described in JP-T-2001-500715, the heater element heats the substrate, and the quartz crystal resonator can be heated uniformly by heat emission (heat radiation) from the surface of the substrate or conduction heat transmitted through the substrate and the clip.
However, in the OCXO (electronic component) described in JP-T-2001-500715, since heat generated by the heater element (heating element) is transmitted (heat conduction) to the quartz crystal resonator (resonator element) through the substrate and the clip, the conduction path of heat may be extended, and the efficiency of heating the quartz crystal resonator may be deteriorated.